A Very Happy New Year
by Roxanne Bird
Summary: Sookie surprises Eric on New Year's Eve. Rated M for a reason. E/S smutt.


**A/N:** This is a belated New Year's fic (Some people say that the person that you kiss when the clock strikes zero on New Year's is the person that you are going to spend the rest of your life with). It has nothing to do with my other fics (I'm still working on Chapter 4 of DTGT, but I had this idea in my head that I _had_ to get down on paper).

**Explicit ESN ahead...**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and I had something very special planned. It involved me, a tight glittery silver colored minidress -- not sure why some people associate this holiday with all things sparkly, but they do -- with a "V" neck cut so low it almost reached my belly button, a desk (amongst other props) and a big Viking. That's right, I had a plan and I was sticking to it.

Three Weeks Earlier

"Pam!" I shrieked, startled to see her sitting at my kitchen table. I had just walked in the backdoor from running some errands and when I turned on the light, there she was, sipping a bottle of TrueBlood like she owned the place.

"I Hope I did not scare you to death, Sookie." She smirked.

"No, you're not that lucky. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Please have a seat." She motioned to a chair across from her and I sat. "I need your...talents."

"Oh, am I being _summoned_?" I spat out the word _summoned_ like I would phlegm caught in my throat. I had hoped her visit would be pleasure, not business, but I should have known better by now.

"Yes and no." She paused and I made the get-on-with-it gesture with my hand. "Yes, because I am Eric's second and I can summon you. No, because Eric does not know about this and he needs to approve any summons I make."

"Okay." I said it as more of a question because I was massively confused. But it seemed like I had a choice whether I wanted to help her or not. "So how about you tell me what it is you need me to do and I'll decide if I want to do it."

"Simple." She purred. "I need you to do Eric."

If I had been drinking something I would have spat it out all over Pam's beautiful pale face. I was that shocked.

"Pam! You said you needed my tal--Oh ew. I am not the town whore."

"No, you are not." She agreed (thank God). "But you are the only one who can get Eric out of his mood."

"I highly doubt that. Besides he can have anyone he wants."

"That's just it Sookie, he can, but he won't. Not anymore. Not since the night of the takeover." My stomach sank and rose all at once. The night the Nevada vamps took over was the night Eric remembered everything that had happened when he was under the witch's curse.

"I'm not sure I can help you. How do you even know that he'll want me?" That was a dumb question because the answer was that Eric always wanted me, he wanted me on every surface of every possible place that two people could possibly want each other (of course, I'm putting it nicely, plain and simple: he just wanted to fuck). You knew there was a big problem with Eric Northman if he ever refused sex from Yours Truly.

"Eric is my Maker. I know him better than anyone on this planet. You have a power over him. He does not like having weaknesses and you are his only one."

"If you're trying to convince me to put myself out there for him you're doing a heck of a job." I said sarcastically.

"You do not let me finish. Yes, you are his weakness. But I know he loves you. This is why he does not call you or come see you himself. He fears for you and your humanity. He does not want to pull you further into vampire politics against your will effectively making you hate him. That is why you must go see him yourself." I may have taken too long thinking because Pam jumped back in. "Humans are getting hurt."

"What?" I was confused by the randomness of her statement.

"You do not like it when humans get hurt, no?" She said this as if it was incomprehensible to believe that some people don't take pleasure in other people's pain. _Vampires_. "He kicks them and throws the vermin across the bar. Normally I would find such behavior amusing, but he does it to everyone that approaches and he is merciless. He is bad for business. I have had to glamor more humans in the past few months than in my entire existence." I knew that Pam was at least 200 years old so that told me that a lot of humans were getting hurt. True, they were fangbangers, but even they didn't deserve Eric's designer boot to their head. "Eric is PMSing like a teenage girl." I burst out laughing. Pam looked confused.

"What? Have I used the wrong term? I heard it from one of the waitresses."

I wiped a tear away from my cheek and waved my hand dismissively in front of me. "Oh, no. It's nothing."

Pam shrugged and continued with her speech. "I don't know exactly what happened between you and my Master while he was cursed, but I do know that he remembers. I'm not so sure which is worse: Eric when he could not remember a thing about those nights, or Eric when all he can do is remember them. Like I have told you before, have mercy on him. Help him."

What convinced me to make up my mind about what to do wasn't the content of her monologue; it was the quantity of it. Pam was never one for long speeches and I knew that the situation must be dire for her to use that tactic. It reminded me a lot of the time Pam told me about how she was turned.

"Okay Pam, I'll do it." _I can't believe I just agreed to seduce the proverbial thorn in my side_.

"Excellent!" She said sounding genuinely ecstatic.

"So what's the plan?"

We mutually agreed that New Year's Eve would be the best time to execute Operation Gracious Plenty (Pam's words, not mine, I guess Eric told her a little bit about our time together after all). Pam liked that night because Eric would be working and utterly too stressed out to even notice my presence (though Pam did not seem to know about the blood bond she still suspected some blood exchange). And I liked it because it was sort of an unofficial one year anniversary (celebrating what exactly? I'm not sure, but I still liked the ring of it).

Pam said that she would arrange my outfit, all other _necessities_ I might need and she would prepare his office. I actually agreed. I knew that she was genuine in wanting her Master _pleased_, so I surmised that she wouldn't put me in anything he wouldn't approve of (not that I need his approval). She also said that no one other than her, Amelia or Eric would see me in it if I didn't want. I kind of wondered why Amelia would have to see me in the outfit but I figured that all would reveal itself in due course.

Next on the agenda was the Art of Seduction. I am not kidding. Pam wanted to give me lessons. I told her I knew how to handle men (even if I was inexperienced, I was still a telepath; I knew what men liked and disliked). Pam reminded me that Eric was no ordinary man. Oh, didn't I know it.

We scheduled two weekly appointments with room for more if necessary until New Year's Eve. I would learn about how to properly strip, use a whip, walk and dance in 5" heals, perform certain intimate acts which makes my cheeks blush just thinking about it (and I figured that's where Amelia would come in because Pam doesn't need to breathe, if you catch my drift) and more. Pam promised that I would be a regular sex kitten by the time I was done with her teachings. Wasn't I just thrilled?

New Year's Eve

So here I was, sitting on the edge of Eric's desk cross legged as to not reveal the "goods", wearing a ridiculously equal part sexy and slutty barely-there-silver-sparkly-dress and 5" fuck-me-heels. When Pam helped me into the dress (because it was so tight) and saw the final product, her fangs ran down. I swear even Amelia drooled a little. My hair was curled into perfect ringlets and I was wearing some lip gloss and mascara and that's about it (Eric apparently liked me natural according to Pam).

Pam said that she would keep Eric distracted on the floor until about 11:00PM when an "emergency" would occur where he would be required to go to his office to make a private phone call.

Well, it was nearing 11:00 and I was going crazy with my anxiety and nervousness. It didn't help that I felt Eric's frustration and angst through the bond. I hoped that I hadn't blown my cover with my out of control emotions, but I figured that if I had then he would have already been back here and I would be feeling a lot more satisfied at this moment.

_Only five minutes to go_. I looked around his office. Amelia really had done an amazing job of decorating the space. There were candles of various sizes all over the place. She even installed a light dimmer to create a romantic ambiance in the room. There were beautiful and exotic looking pieces of fabric strategically draped over sections of furniture covering the clutter and mismatched items. She completely cleaned off Eric's desk (with Pam's permission) so that there was nothing on it (except for me and a blanket). She also arranged a pile of pillows on the floor on the other side of the room. All in all, this place was no longer an office where the Sherriff of Area Five did his vampire dealings.

Even through the muffled sounds of the bar, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. My breathing was becoming heavy, but a calm sense flowed over me. Eric was close. Not just bar close, outside the door close.

The door knob jiggled. The door flung open and there he stood in all his 6"4 glory. If it was possible to stun a vampire, the look on Eric's face was the closest I was ever going to get. His jaw dropped as he took me in from head to toe. His eyes instantly dilated with want and his fangs ran down. I hadn't even done anything yet. This was going great!

I thought he would come rushing over to me, but he didn't. He stayed firmly rooted in place practically rubbing his eyes making sure I wasn't a mirage.

To get things going I pulled a Sharon Stone in "Basic Instinct" by uncrossing my legs--revealing a red thong made out of the same fabric as the underwear I found Eric in last New Year's—then re-crossing my legs. Eric's erection was noticeably straining against his black dress pants begging to be set free (since it was New Year's everyone, including the vamps, were dressed to the nines).

"Sookie." He finally found his voice and it was laced with sex.

I was pretty tempted to throw the whole book out the window and let him take me right there, but I needed to stick to my plan (if not for me, then for all the hard work that Amelia and Pam put into making me a sort of sex toy).

I made the come-hither motion with my index finger. The door slammed shut and Eric was in front of me before I could blink. His mouth sought mine and our tongues danced against each other. He hungrily sucked and nibbled on my lower lip while I ran my hands down to his perfect backside. His hands were traveling up my thighs. No! I was going to follow the damn plan!

I slapped his hands away. He didn't even question it. I forced my hands to travel back up to the top of his black silk shirt and began slowly unbuttoning it, revealing his marble like chest, and then I slid it off his shoulders. Still having my tongue sucked down his throat, I undid his belt buckle and removed it throwing it aside. Before undoing the button and zipper on his pants I rubbed his bulge a few times. He grunted. Once out of all constraints his length leapt free (no surprise, he was going commando).

I gently pushed him away. He allowed it. I hopped off the desk—remembering how not to break my ankles-- and sunk down on my knees in front of him. My hand barely fit around his girth as I gave him a few courtesy strokes. My dreams and memories did not do Eric justice.

I looked up into his eyes which were filled with longing and purred "Look at me."He hardened even more at my words.

I lifted his length against his stomach and licked the underside of his shaft from the base up to the top. I let my other hand scrape at his chest down to his abdomen. He moaned my name and I could feel my readiness dripping down one side of my thigh. I licked the tip of his erection like I would a lollipop, then swirled my tongue around it.

After pumping him a few more times I slid his length into my mouth and began putting my lessons to use. In practice Amelia made me use jumbo popsicles. I blush more thinking about that than I do with Eric's actual cock in my mouth.

Though I never completed my deep-throat lessons, I was still pretty good. I sucked on him off hard, letting my hot, wet tongue glide firmly against the underside of his shaft as I pumped him in and out of my mouth. I wanted to feel the sensation of his completion trickling down my throat.

He placed his hand on the back of my head, gently pressing it forward a little as he began bucking his hips. His moans were becoming animalistic and I could tell that he was about to come. Before I went for his grand finale, I made sure that he was watching me. Of course he was. With my lips three quarters of the way down his shaft, I cupped his balls in one of my hands and gently kneaded them. That's all the coercion he needed. He swelled and came at the back of my throat, letting out a loud, feral growl.

When I was sure he was done, I licked the remaining drops from the head of his erection and looked up at him. Eric looked at me like he had been roaming the desert for months and I was a tall glass of water.

He lifted me up off my knees and in on swift movement I was lying on my back on his desk. Now he was on his knees and both my legs were spread apart and hitched over his shoulders. He kissed the inside of my inner thighs and hitched the skirt of my dress up and ripped my thong off. As he got to the line where thigh meets core, he licked away some of my wetness that had spilled there. My breathing was becoming quick and shallow and all I wanted him to do was have his way with me.

His deft fingers began circling my entrance. He stared into my eyes, raised one blond eyebrow and said "Now watch me, lover." Then he plunged two fingers into my depths and I screamed out.

He kept up a wonderful rhythm with his fingers as his mouth sought out my nub. He suckled it between his teeth and probed it with the tip of his cool tongue sending shockwaves through my body. Eric curled his fingers inside of me, seeking out my spot. He knew he found it when I started writhing and bucking my hips and he had to place one hand on my stomach so that I wouldn't break his nose.

I was moaning his name amongst other little obscenities that Pam told me he liked. Not very lady like behavior I know, but in for a penny, in for a pound.

I began seeing silver stars behind my eyes and knew that I was going to climax any second. He sucked on my nub harder and thrust his fingers deeper. He turned his head to nuzzle my thigh then bit. I came screaming his name and arching my back, stars exploding in front of my eyes.

He cleaned me below and placed one long last lick up my folds beginning a whole new wave of sensations.

Before you could say "fuck-a-Viking" my dress was gone and Eric had me bent over his desk. He slowly slipped the tip of his erection inside of me and said "I have dreamed about doing this for a long time."

I managed to breathe out "You won't have to dream for much longer." I pressed back against him, taking the rest of his length in me at once and we both let out a strangled cry. He filled me so completely.

It was lucky that I was wearing the heels because without them this position would have been a little awkward, me being so short and him being so tall.

One of his hands snaked up to massage my breasts while the other was placed firmly on my hip, guiding me to grind back against him.

At first he was gentle, sliding in and out of my depth at an excruciatingly slow pace, allowing me to feel every long inch of him and preparing me for what was to come. When I began to whimper he picked up the pace, pulling all the way out of me then slamming back in again. At the end of each stroke he bucked his hips forward while I ground my hips back against him, making him go that much deeper. I was panting and moaning while clawing at the desk and Eric was letting out growls from deep in his throat.

The hand that had been on my waist made its way to between my legs. Eric's talented fingers circled my clit and I was on the brink of orgasm. Suddenly Eric pulled out of me, bent over and licked all the way up my folds. I screamed out of frustration. He quickly laid me back down on the desk, hitched one knee up over his shoulder, the other around his waist and re-entered my depths. It was a very odd, yet exciting angle. Eric was still standing but he began bending over me testing my natural flexibility to see how far my leg could go (I'll give you a hint: all the way behind my head thanks to the Yoga classes Pam forced upon me). He saw that I was in no pain and bent all the way down capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. This allowed me to rake my hands down his back and grab his world class butt.

If it was possible, he was plunging even further into me than before. He was relentless below but unbelievable tender above, placing tiny kisses all over my jaw and neck. The contrast was driving me wild.

I felt my climax building again. I was on fire for him and I could see in his eyes that it was a mutual feeling. The bond ripped open and our building climaxes were reverberating off one another, feeding the others. Eric placed both his hands on my hips and crashed me into his pelvis. He nipped and sucked on my breasts.

I heard a muffled countdown coming from the bar area. Eric looked up into my eyes and I saw a little devious glint there as he pounded mercilessly into me.

10...He bit down on my breast

9...We both came

8...and came

7...and came

6...and came

5...and came

4... and came

3...and came

2...and came

1... and came

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR_" I heard from the bar. Eric had finished licking my tiny puncture marks and bent down to give me a long tender kiss.

"Happy New Year, Eric." I said smiling up at him.

"It certainly is, lover." He said with a huge grin. "So does this mean that you are mine?"

"Does this mean that you'll stop kicking the bar patrons in the head."

"Yes."

"Then yes."

------

END

------


End file.
